1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-shake apparatus for a photographing apparatus, and in particular to the movement control of the movable unit when the hand-shake quantity is too large to move the movable unit in a manner corresponding to the amount of hand-shake and necessary to perform the anti-shake operation correctly.
2. Description of the Related Art
An anti-shake apparatus for a photographing apparatus is proposed. The anti-shake apparatus applies correction for hand-shake effect by moving a hand-shake correcting lens or an imaging device on a plane that is perpendicular to the optical axis, corresponding to the amount of hand-shake which occurs during imaging.
Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. H11-218794 discloses an anti-shake apparatus that restrains the gain of the driving force for the movable unit so that it restrains the oscillation of the movable unit, when the position of the movable unit is over the reference range of movement.
However, in this anti-shake apparatus, the movement control of the movable unit does not have a quick response, because the movement control of the movable unit is performed by a weak driving force. Therefore, anti-shake operation may be performed under a condition where the movable unit cannot be correctly moved corresponding to the hand-shake.